Pensamientos peligrosos
by Luzbelita
Summary: Eso era una locura, eran hermanas, sangre de su sangre, no podía estar sucediendo aquello. Era totalmente repulsivo. Pero las manos de Bellatrix recorriendo su cuerpo hacían que deseara más. Femslash Incest Narcissa&Bellatrix EDITADO.


_**Este fic está EDITADO. **Para arreglar algunas cositas que no estaban realmente bien. Espero que haya quedado, aunque sea, un poco mejor que antes :)_

_Respuesta al reto Slash y femslash y mi parte de la apuesta hecha con Siriela._

_Dedicado a Sieriela_

_Advertencia: Contiene **Lemmon**, si no te gusta el lemmon. incesto ni femslash no lo leas ;)_

* * *

—¡Narcissa, no te das cuenta! —estalló Bellatrix. Su grito inundó toda la habitación. Se masajeó la cien intentando calmar sus nervios y aplacar las ganas de asesinar a su hermana.

—Me doy perfectamente cuenta de la situación, _gracias_ —recalcó con lentitud e irritación la última frase. Lo que alteró a su hermana mucho más—. No tengo 10 años Bellatrix, sé cuidarme sola.

La morena rió histéricamente ante lo recién dicho, pasándose una mano en su cabello, despeinándolo aún más y caminó en pequeños círculos por la sala.

—¿Cuidarte sola? Claro, lo has hecho muy bien. Por eso tu hijo está en una misión del cual sabes que morirá...

—¡No es así! Severus lo cuidará —exclamó Narcissa, levantándose de la silla en la que descansaba imperturbable hasta ese momento— ¡Sabes que hizo el juramente imperdonable!

—Pero no confió en ese Snape, algo se lleva entre manos —siseó enojada, sus ojos se ensombrecieron y ahora eran dos líneas oscuras.

—Igual, no sé que buscas ¿Quieres que hable con nuestro amo? Sabes que no nos escuchará y menos a mí o a Lucius —se sentó elegantemente en la silla, cruzándose de piernas, dejando mostrar lo blanquecina que eran. Bellatrix no pudo desviar su vista hacia su cuerpo, pero Narcissa no pareció notarlo.

Bellatrix tomó asiento al lado de su hermana, estaban en al oficina de Lucius, él no estaba, así que podían ocuparla tranquilamente. El fuego crepitaba frente a ellas calentando la habitación, afuera la noche era tranquila y no parecía llover aunque estuvieran en junio.

—Él me escuchará si yo le hablo, sabes que soy su..

—Preferida —completó la frase con ironía.

Bellatrix sonrió con suficiencia, conciente de lo que le molestaba que ella fuera la preferida del señor de las tinieblas, cuando a su hermana siempre se había creído la mejor de todos y en todo. Mientras que a ella no la tomaba en serio y ahora su hijo corría el riesgo de una muerte segura por su incompetencia.

—Sissy, eres patética —susurró con veneno.

La nombrada no se molestó en responderle, bastante ocupada parecía mirando la negra pintura de la pared. No sabía bien qué era lo que Bellatrix buscaba, algo se escondía detrás de esa proposición. La conocía mejor que nadie, ella no ayudaba a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio. Su hermana era cruel y sádica. Vivía en el punto medio entre la locura y la razón, bailaba en el peligro y nunca caía en ningún lado.

Estaba en el medio de la nada y de todo constantemente. Sólo que ella creía que no faltaría mucho para que cayera en la locura.

Azkaban la había trastornado, parecía tener algunos tics nerviosos de vez en cuando. Sus ojos tenían un constante brillo peligroso y la risa histérica era más irritante y tenebrosa que nunca.

—Vete de mi casa, Bellatrix —ordenó sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

Su hermana rió por lo bajo y sacó de las manos de su hermana un vaso de whisky de fuego y se lo tomó de un trago y después lo estrelló contra el piso. El sonido fue impactante ante ese denso silencio.

—¿Me estás echando, Cissy? —preguntó con peligrosa calma.

–Has escuchado bien, retírate y no vuelvas si no es realmente necesario —su voz no dejaba lugar a una replica y su rostro estaba imperturbable y frío, como una muñeca dura como el mármol e igualmente hermosa.

—A mí no puedes echarme —aseguró, sirviéndose un poco más de whisky en un vaso que había conjurado—. No eres nadie —recalcó con enfermiza satisfacción al ver como el brazo de su hermana, por unos segundos, habia temblado y sus ojos demostraban humillación.

Realmente humillante que fuera una Black.

Otra vez silencio, Narcissa no soportó mucho más esa humillación y se levantó de la silla con elegancia, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse y dejar a su hermana sola. Sólo que Bellatrix no lo iba a permitir, Narcissa no dio dos pasos que ésta la estaba agarrando posesivamente de la cintura a su hermana, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—De aquí no te vas —murmuró sensualmente Bellatrix, lamiendo con lentitud su oreja, para después morder su lóbulo con fuerza.

Narcissa sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, una muy dulce y sugerente. Eso era una locura, eran hermanas, sangre de su sangre, no podía estar sucediendo aquello. Era totalmente repulsivo. Bellatrix empezó a trazar un camino de besos por su cuello, mordisqueándolo en algunas partes, su cuerpo temblaba de excitación y más al ver que su hermana no hacía nada.

Besaba su cuello, hombros y cara con una lentitud torturante, esperando que su hermana comenzará a corresponderle, excitándola de la manera en la que Lucius jamás lograría hacerlo. Sentía cierta obsesión hacia Narcissa y nadie le diría que no a ella. Ella terminaría gimiendo su nombre con pasión, lo sabía.

La rubia tembló ante lo que su hermana hacía mientras peleaba para no perder la cordura, quería separarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Pero cuando Bellatrix mordió su pecho y bajaba a su escote pareció salir de ese trance y con toda la fuerza que tenía se logró soltar de ella y correr a la otra punta de la habitación.

—Estás demente —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Bellatrix sólo sonrió burlona y se acercó a su hermana, acechándola como una presa. Lo que ponía aún más nerviosa a su hermana que se reprendía mentalmente no tener la varita encima.

—Aléjate —ordenó con voz temblorosa.

Cuando Bellatrix llegó frente a su hermana sonrió burlonamente y la acorraló contra la pared teniendo su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Sentía un poder increíble al ver a su hermana tan pequeña e indefensa frente a ella, temblando de miedo. A comparación de Narcissa sus ojos brillaban con excitación que esperaba saciar.

—Asustada —murmuró, poniendo su mano detrás de su espalda y atrayéndola hacia ella.

Comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo, mordiéndolo con fuerza. Sus manos dejaron su espalda y comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, espalda y pechos. Sus manos tocaban todo lo que podía y Narcissa ya sentía desfallecer.

—Basta —fue un murmullo tan bajo que por un momento creyó imaginarlo.

Bellatrix se detuvo y la miró a los ojos de una manera que no pudo definir bien.

—¿Quieres en verdad que me detenga? —Le gustaba jugar con el autocontrol de su hermana, sabía que no quería que se detenga. Pero imaginarla admitiendo que la deseaba era algo que la enloquecía

—No —murmuró, avergonzada de aceptar su derrota. Pero ya estaba jugada, acercó sus labios a los de su hermana y la besó brevemente.

Pero eso no le bastó a su hermana que la atrajo hacia ella con determinación y comenzó a besarla con pasión, su lengua recorría toda su boca con desenfreno, incitándola a profundizar el beso. La lengua de Narcissa pronto empezó a jugar con la de ella. Bellatrix mordió con fuerza su labio haciéndola sangrar y soltar un gemido que murió en su boca.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus piernas blancas, no era delicada ni nada por el estilo, sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en su piel. Sujetó su trasero y la levantó, obligando a que enroscará sus piernas en su cintura. La llevó hacia el escritorio y la acostó de largo sin dejar de besarla.

Con gran velocidad sus manos se metieron debajo de su vestido y arañó su trasero hasta hacerla soltar un gemido de dolor. Narcissa no hacía mucho, sólo se dejaba tocar por su hermana, por completo entregada. Sus manos temblorosas subieron hacia el vestido de su hermana e intentó sacárselo torpemente. Mas al sentir las manos de Narcissa sobre las suyas se detuvo inmediatamente. Los ojos de la morena brillaban de plena excitación. Se quitó su vestido con velocidad y su hermana sólo pudo admirar su cuerpo, era verdad que Azkaban la había envejecido, pero seguía teniendo algo que la atraía. Todavía tenía esa belleza salvaje y abrasadora, tan diferente a la de ella que era delicada y suave.

La morena se acercó y arrancó la ropa de su hermana y ante su vista apareció un sujetador negro que tapaba sus pequeños pechos erectos, Bellatrix empezó a acariciarlo con ímpetu, haciéndola gemir desesperadamente, pero el sujetador comenzó a resultarle molesto y sin perder tiempo puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y desabrochó la molesta prenda. Narcissa sintió un repentino arrebato de timidez ante la manera en que su hermana la miraba, sin ningún disimulo, con ese brillo de malicia en sus negros ojos.

Acercó sus labios a sus pechos y los lamió, mordió y chupó, quería hacer de todo, pero su boca se lo impedía. Quería conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, dejar su marca en ella. Narcissa tenía su mano en su nuca atrayéndola a ella, incitándola a no dejar de hacer eso. Había estado muchas veces con Lucius, creía conocer el placer, pero lo que Bella le estaba haciendo era magia, una excitación casi dolorosa. Un placer arrasador que le decía que podría estar todos los días con su hermana.

Bella tanteó sus piernas y sonrió con satisfacción al encontrar sus bragas, se las retiró con urgencia y hundió su mano entre su vello oscuro, frotaba con fuerza el clítoris. Narcissa gemía totalmente descontrolada, la estaba masturbando, y Dios que eso era increíble. Nunca creía que pudiera hacer algo así. Sentía una descarga en todo su cuerpo, no solo en el vientre, iba a explotar si seguía torturándola de esa manera. No aguantaba más.

—Bellatrix, no puedo más —dijo, entre gemidos.

Ella siguió con lo suyo, como si no la hubiera oído. Quería que el orgasmo llegará a su cuerpo de una manera que hiciera que nunca olvidara su nombre.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegarle, invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Su estómago se retorció y sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos que se extiendo por sus manos y brazos. Nunca había sentido algo así y sólo pudo repetir constantemente la misma frase: _No pares, no pares._

Se siguieron besando y acariciando hasta quedar exhaustas. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el crepitar del fuego.

Cuando Bellatrix pudo respirar con normalidad se levantó del escritorio y se vistió con calma. Sin siquiera mirar a Narcissa que no dejaba de mirarla, ahora ya no sería más Bellatrix, su hermana. Ahora la veía como una mujer hermosa y pasional. Alguien con quien podría estar todo el tiempo. Pero en su mente aparecieron Lucius y Draco, lo que hizo que un ataque de remordimiento se alojará en su pecho.

Una vez vestida recogió su varita que estaba tirada en el piso y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No vuelvas a intentar echarme, Cissy —advirtió Bellatrix y cerró de un fuerte portazo la gran puerta.

Narcissa se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con tranquilidad. Ahora que podía pensar con la cabeza en frío se daba cuenta del error que había cometido, era asqueroso lo que acababa de suceder ¿Cómo no lo había detenido? ¿Cómo había podido caer ante la seducción de su hermana? ¿Dónde había quedado su autocontrol? No quería ni pensarlo...

Eso quedaría en su memoria, ahora lo que en verdad importaba era su hijo y que todo saliera bien. No tenía por qué preocuparse con eso, ella era una mujer perfecta y debía seguir siéndolo. Además, Bellatrix ya no volvería y Lucius no tardaría en volver, eso quedaría en el olvido. Eso _debería _quedar en el olvido.

Un trueno retumbó en la casa, sobresaltándola. La lluvia no tardó en empezar a caer y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería su hermana totalmente mojada. Pudo sentir como si su piel de pronto quemara.

* * *

Descansaba en su cama boca arriba totalmente desnuda. Al lado de ella Lucius dormía tranquilo e igual de desnudo que ella. Habían estado juntos porque era una especie de bienvenida a su hogar. Pero aquello no era nada, la había dejado dura, había querido pensar que las manos que la acariciaban eran las de Bellatrix. Y se sintió totalmente sucia al querer masturbarse, como se lo había hecho su hermana e intentar sentir una mínima parte del placer que con ella sintió. Pero no hizo, ella era una mujer respetable y no caería tan bajo como para masturbarse por Bellatrix.

La angustia la invadía cuando notaba que su hermana no aparecía en su casa y las pocas veces que se veían ella la trataba como siempre o hasta peor. Extrañaba a la Bellatrix que había conocido en la oficina de Lucius ¿Sería igual con Rodolphus? Sentía una puntada al pensar todas las noches en la que ella le había hecho lo mismo a Rodolphus y más al pensar _todas _las veces que se lo habría echo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Bellatrix ocupaba su mente las 24 horas del día y su cuerpo parecía arder al recordar cómo ella la había echo suya. Porque Narcissa comenzaba a temer nunca poder olvidar aquello y, lo peor de todo, que nunca pudieran volver a estar juntas.

* * *

_¡Es mi primer lemmon, no me maten! Sé que me ha salido algo raro, pero cuando uno está aburrido y salta la opción de hacer algo así, uno se inspira. Pero cuando se lee el que hizo tu cumpañera, que le había tocado un Bellatrix/Andromeda (¿Obsesionadas con el incesto? xD) y ves que es mucho mejor te entran unas ganas increibles de hacer otro fic de esta especie, sólo para mejorarte xp_

_Es mi segundo femslash, así que talvez me vean con otro. Esto es culpa de Esme y Rachel y su c2. Así que echenle a ellas la cula :P_

_Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios._

_Gracias por leer._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
